


Their Nightmare.

by triggeredmagnus



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I may be rewriting this i dont know yet, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmare, No Detailed Smut (im bad at writing it), Sexual Abuse, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggeredmagnus/pseuds/triggeredmagnus
Summary: It was dark. Dark, cold, and damp. Until you came back and saved me. You saved me from dying. You saved me... But the nightmare was still there. It hadn’t left yet.
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/ Toki Wartooth, Nathan Explosion/Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth, Skwisgaar Skwigelf/ Toki Wartooth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One- The Box.  
> It was dark. Cold and dark. His nightmare, their nightmare. They didn’t want to be there anymore. They hated it there. They needed help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im rewriting this book sojefbdbfkfb y e a h

It was dark.

Dark, cold, and damp.

Magnus has just left, claiming he had heard someone outside. He was probably messing with Toki again, he really liked to do that. Toki looked around the room, no, this was not a room. Box. It was a box. A concrete box. Toki was damp and cold, Magnus would sometimes walk down into the box and throw cold water on him and Abigail. It was their ‘shower’ well, that’s what Magnus called it. Toki could’ve gotten a better shower in the rain. The hole in the box wasn’t making anything better, by the temperature Toki could tell it was winter. Was it? I mean, he was cold, his fingers had turned purple and his toes had turned purple too... But Toki hadn’t been outside in so long, and his eyes weren’t doing him any well in the dark, so he couldn’t see what it looked like outside. Toki missed it out there, with Dethklok and his fans. He truly missed it. He didn’t care if Swkisgaar might’ve hated him. He didn’t care that he wasn’t ‘metal’ enough. He didn’t care that Charles was strict and rude. He missed them. He missed them so much.

Toki broke down into tears.

Abigail was asleep, they took turns so they could protect each other. It didn’t matter that they were chained up. They still tried to help each other when Magnus would walk in and grab one of them. He would grab them and take them to another box. That box had a light, and a metal table along with a metal chair. He would interrogate them. Then, he would rape them. He didn’t care how loudly the yelled, he didn’t care if they said no multiple times. He would still do it.

He would take away their dignity.

After he was done with them, he would leave them there. Embarrassed and exposed. No aftercare, no medication. The closest thing to ‘aftercare’ Toki got was when Magnus would walk into that room and give him his Insulin. He wouldn’t even give it to him half of the time. He would just watch his naked body try and reach for it. Then, he would squirt the Insulin on Tokis body. Just to sit there and rot. Exactly like Toki.

Toki didn’t know how long Magnus had been gone, but he could tell it was a while. Toki was worried. He hadn’t had his Insulin in a while and he was getting weaker. He was also loosing a lot of blood. He was getting tired, everything was getting blurry. Toki didn’t want to leave. Not yet... No. Toki opened his mouth and started talking to himself.

“Vær så snill. Jeg vil ikke gå. Ikke ennå... Nei. Det er for tidlig. Far, jeg beklager. Mor, jeg skal gjøre det bedre. Vær så snill, jeg vil ikke gå. Jeg vil ikke...”

Toki closed his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek. It was too early. The band wasn’t there yet. Abigail wasn’t dead yet. He didn’t want her to be alone. No. He can’t leave yet.

No.

Please... No.

Toki had awoken to a loud slam of the door and a very bright light. Shit. He wasn’t dead, but he was about to be. When he opened his eyes he found Magnus standing there with Tokis Insulin in hand. At the sight of this, Toki dragged his limp arm up and reached forward. Magnus just stared at him with a look of hatred and disgust. God. That expression never changed. Toki could remember when him and Magnus would go to amusement parks together. Toki could also remember when Magnus helped him play a grandpas guitar. God. Toki wished he could go back to that. Go back in time to those happier days... But it was all fake. None of it was real. At the thought of this, Toki started sobbing. Magnus stood over him and kicked him.

“Shut the fuck up. Do you want me to fucking kill you?”

Toki opened his eyes once again and looked up at Magnus, sniffling and shaking his head in a ‘No’ motion. Magnus looked at him and snarled.

“That’s what i fucking thought. Give me your arm.”

Toki slowly lifted his arm towards Magnus. Magnus lifted up Tokis Insulin pen and jabbed it into his upper arm. He then injected the liquid into Tokis arm, making sure to get the Insulin pen empty. After that, Magnus shoved Tokis arm down and spit on him.

“Fucking useless. I don’t know why i can’t kill you already, but the ‘Big Man’ says you’re important. I don’t see why. The only thing you’re good for is sex and you scream and cry every time I try to please you. Fucking useless idiot. Stop crying already. “

Magnus then kicked Toki once more. Causing Toki to slip a few more tears. Magnus then looked at Toki and grumbled to himself. He then turned towards the door and made his way out of the box, leaving Toki and Abigail alone. Alone together. Safe once more. Until Magnus would come back and torture them again. Toki closed his eyes once again. Hoping and praying to get some sleep.

_It was bright. The sun was beating down on Tokis back. He was in the desert. Toki stood up, brushing himself off and looking around. He was shirtless, but at least he still had pants on. Toki was thankful for that. Toki has decided to walk foreword, the hot sand burning the bottoms of his feet, but he didn’t mind. He was outside. He was free. Toki was free! Toki started running, running as fast as he could. He didn’t care if that sand kept getting in his open wounds. He was happy to be out of that stupid box. Toki was now laughing, laughing and crying. He was happy. He was away. Away from Magnus. Away from hell. Toki then fell. But he didn’t hit the hot sand. He hit concrete. He was back in the box. Back in the hell he thought he had left. Toki was confused. He couldn’t move, he was chained down. Toki looked up and saw Magnus. The demon he wanted to leave in the past. The person he thought he could trust. He was there. Knife in hand. Mocking Toki. Watching him struggle, finding his pain humorous. Maybe this is how Toki got the cuts on his back. Maybe Magnus had caused him to hallucinate. Toki looked down at his hands. They were bleeding, but at closer inspection, his fingernails had been tore right off of his nail beds. Toki screamed. He was horrified. Magnus just watched him._

_“Do you like it? It took me forever. You kept moving. I had to chain you down. I think it looks nice.”_

_Toki looked up at Magnus and cringed._

_“Du tispe. Jeg hater deg. Du er ond. Du er en demon. Jeg hater deg. Jeg hater deg. Jeg hater deg så mye.”_

_Toki broke down in tears once again. Magnus grabbed Toki by his hair and pulled Tokis face close to his. Toki could smell the blood on him. He cringed. He hated that smell. Especially since it was coming from Magnus. Magnus pulled Toki closer to him. Yanking on his hair. His now short hair. Magnus then yanked Tokis head back and lifted up his knife. Looking Toki right in the eyes. His beautiful blue eyes._

_“That’s no way to talk to your caregiver...”_

_Magnus then made a sad face. Then, he plunged the knife down into Tokis eye. Twisting it around and digging it deeper into his skull._

Toki jolted awake. He wasn’t dead. His eyes were still there right? Toki brought his shaky hands up to his face and patted around. His eyes were still there. He then looked at his hands. His fingernails were still there too. Toki sighed in relief, he then leaned back into the wall and looked over at Abigail. She was still asleep. Toki took a closer look to make sure she was still alive. Toki sighed once more when he realized she was still breathing. That was good. Everything was fine. Yeah. It’s fine. Toki then looked at the hole. The sun was rising. How long was he asleep? Two hours? A whole day? No, Magnus wouldn’t let him sleep that long so, Toki went with his first assumption. Two hours. Two hours was the longest Toki had slept in a while. Well, no, Abigail once told him that he had slept a full eight hours, and he was proud of that, but that was a while ago. That didn’t count. None of this counted. At least Toki hoped it didn’t count. He hoped that after all of this he could just go back to being in Dethklok and playing the Rhythmic Guitar, getting yelled at Skwisgaar for playing badly. Toki smiled, he missed that. He missed his normal life. He used to hate being yelled at by the band all the time but anything was better than getting tortured by his ‘friend’. Hell. If he could even call him that anymore. He was more of a ‘Manipulative bitch who tricked me into trusting him.’ Yeah, that’s more like it. He’s a ‘M. B. W. T. M. I. T. H.’ for short.

Toki chuckled at his own joke. What could he say? It was funny. The laughing fit soon turned into a fit of painful coughs and wheezes. After a few minutes of torturing himself, he had calmed down and grounded himself once more. He then looked back towards the hole in the wall. The sun had almost fully risen which meant Magnus would be back down there soon. Hopefully this time it wouldn’t be Magnus. It would be Dethklok. Charles, Pickles, Murderface, Nathan and...and Skwisgaar.


	2. False Hope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two- False Hope. Toki wanted to go home. Home? What did home mean to him? What was him home? The band? Magnus? His family? He didn’t know anymore...

Toki closed his eyes. 

It was dark. It was always dark in his thoughts. He couldn’t get away from the pain and suffering that Magnus had caused him. Toki couldn’t even remember what true happiness felt like, it had been so long since something good had happened in his miserable life. Toki sighed, he wanted to feel what it felt like to live a normal life. One more time. Just once more. That’s all he was asking. Just one more time. 

Toki looked around, he could barely make out the interior of the box. That’s where almost all of his thoughts took place. In the box. Toki hated it, he wanted to see the outside world again. He wanted to see his friends. He wanted to see Dethklok again. He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t ask to be here. It wasn’t fair. None of this is fair. Life isn’t fair to Toki. It felt like nothing good ever happened to Toki. 

“Hvorfor Gud? Hvorfor måtte det være meg? Hvorfor må jeg leve i dette ... dette helvete?” 

Toki started shaking. He wanted to go home. That’s all he wanted. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted to be wrapped up in a blanket on the couch, watching movies with Skwisgaar, drinking hot cocoa and laughing at all of each others jokes. He wanted to hang out with Nathan, and help him write song lyrics and help him come up with ideas for new albums. He wanted to play the drums with Pickles, and get drunk. Hell, maybe even pass out. Toki also wanted to hang out with Murderface. He might’ve not been the greatest friend, but he was way better than Magnus. 

Anything would be better than being here with Magnus... Anything. 

Toki then started crying. 

He wanted to go home. Toki doubler over himself and laid his forehead on the dirt ridden concrete floor. He kept crying. Just the thought of being trapped here with that monster made him feel disgusting. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go home. 

“Vær så snill ... Jeg vil dra. Jeg vil være lykkelig igjen. Hvorfor? Hvorfor må du gjøre dette mot meg? Hvorfor?” 

Toki sniffed and opened his eyes, he then looked up at the ceiling as the tears continued to flow down his cheeks and onto the dirty floor. 

“Har du ingen medfølelse? Ingen medfølelse med et dårlig gisselt, som blir holdt av djevelen selv. Skam. Skam deg.” 

In the middle of his breakdown, the door slammed opened. Toki jumped at the sudden loud noise. His shaky hands then wiped away his tears and kept his eyes on the door. Was it the band? Were they coming to save him? No, it couldn’t be. Was it? 

Toki closed his eyes, and started praying. He wanted it to be them. It had to be them. 

Right when Toki was gaining some hope,  
Magnus walked out of the shadows, his usual scowl worn on his tired yet aware face. Magnus was never the most attractive person. Grey streaks in his hair, wrinkles all over his face showing old age and wisdom, and that one silver eye that Toki was too afraid to look into for too long. Toki had always wondered what had happened to his eye. Did one of his previous captors damage him, just like he had damaged Toki and Abigail? Just like he degraded them? Just like he had tried to fix them, but it didn’t work. None of Magnus’ tries to fix them ever worked. That’s because he never cared about them. Toki then looked back down at the floor, he didn’t want to see that monster anymore. He wanted to leave. He wanted to go home. 

Home. 

What a strange word for Toki. Home. What was his home? Did he really have a home? Yeah... he had to have one right? I mean, the band cared about him. The band took him in when he was just 19. They gave him a home, they gave him a place to sleep and eat. That was home right? A place where someone felt safe and cared about. Loved... Yeah, that’s a home. The band was Tokis home. The box, the box was not his home. It was the opposite of his home. It was dark, cold, and damp. There was no electricity and there was no windows. The only window they got was a giant hole in the concrete wall, it was too far away for Toki to reach though. Toki could’ve escaped. He could’ve been free. Him and Abigail could’ve been free. 

Toki was pushed out of his thoughts by Magnus kicking him in the side with his boot. Toki flinched. Sure, he was used to the abuse by now but it was still painful. It was still painful to know that Magnus, his ‘friend’, was doing this to him. All because he wanted revenge on Dethklok...

Revenge, how petty. Magnus couldn’t even handle Toki taking his place. All because Magnus did something wrong and they needed a new guitarist. Magnus was the one who got mad at Pickles. Magnus was the one who pulled out the knife. Magnus was the one who stabbed nathan. Magnus was the one who left. He left, then Nathan kicked him out. They didn’t need him anymore. He was gone, he had betrayed them. Just like he betrayed Toki. 

“Hey fucker! Are you even listening to me?” 

Toki looked up at Magnus. His tear stained cheeks glistening in the sunlight that was peeking through the hole. Magnus took this gesture as a ‘No.’ and started to speak again, repeating what he had said before. 

“Like i was saying, Abigail won’t be staying here anymore. Turns out, we don’t really need her.” 

Toki blinked. Did he hear that right? Abigail wasn’t going to be there with him anymore? Why? Why did she have to leave? Why couldn’t he go with her? She was the only one keeping him safe. He needed her... 

“Nei... nei. Du kan ikke gjøre dette. Du djevelen. Faen deg! Du ødelegger livet mitt. Faen deg!” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“Speak gibberish to me all you want...” 

Magnus then squatted down to Tokis height. He then wrapped his long fingered around Tokis neck and squeezed gently. 

“Next time you do it i’ll make sure to cut off your fucking tongue!” 

Magnus then squeezed Tokis neck tighter as he slammed Tokis head into the concrete wall. 

“Got it?” 

Toki looked up at Magnus and nodded as a few more tears slipped down his cheek. Magnus then let go of Tokis cheek as he backed away and stood up to his usual height. Magnus then made his way over to Abigail. Magnus then knelt down and picked Abigails sleeping body up off of the concrete floor. Once that was done, Magnus made his way back out of the box. He then closed the door and locked it, leaving Toki completely alone. This always happened. Toki couldn’t have anything nice. He always had to suffer. Why did God hate him so much? Why did his parents have to be so mean? Why did Magnus have to be so mean? Toki continued to cry, this was his fate. He knew it. His only hope and company was set free and he had to suffer in this box waiting. Waiting for the band. Waiting for his family to come back. 

Toki looked around the box. Maybe he could get out. Maybe he could leave, right? He just had to try. All he had to do was try. Toki then reached foreword and started to crawl towards the hole, he was then pulled back by the chain restricting his neck and wrists. 

“Faen.” 

Toki then scooted back against the wall, sitting there helpless. His attempt at leaving was ruined. That was the only way he could get out. Toki then looked around the box and saw a casing nail lying on the concrete floor. Toki then got an idea. He could use the nail to lock pick the chains and set himself free. Toki then made his way over to the nail, lying on his stomach and reaching out for it with his left hand. Once Toki was about to get the nail he heard a loud bang and a gunshot. Toki flinched at the loud noise, causing the nail to roll across the box. 

Toki looked at the nail and sighed, he then placed his forehead on the floor and sighed. 

Toki was never going to leave this hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation-   
> Why God? Why did it have to be me? Why do I have to live in this... this hell?
> 
> Please... I want to leave. I want to be happy again. Why? Why must you do this to me? Why?
> 
> Do you have no compassion? No compassion for a poor hostage, being held by the Devil himself. Shame. Shame on you.
> 
> No... no. You can't do this. You Devil. Fuck you! You're ruining my life. Fuck you! 
> 
> Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation-  
> Please. I dont want to go. Not yet... No. Its too early. Father, im sorry. Mother, i'll do better. Please I dont wanna go. I dont wanna go...
> 
> You bitch. I hate you. You're evil. You're a demon. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you... so much.


End file.
